Baba Noel
by C.paz
Summary: Para Ororo, este era su primer diciembre en los Estados Unidos, y hasta ahora el choque cultural había sido tan grande como pensó que podía ser. Este drabble participa del Calendario de Adviento del foro Groovy Mutations. Día 4. Calcetines en la chimenea.


**Disclaimer:** Los derechos aún pertenecen a Fox y Marvel, así que no, nada es mío.

 **Nota:** Este fic participa en el _**Calendario de Adviento**_ del foro de X-Men _**Groovy Mutation**_ , consta de un fic diario con motivo de Navidad, hasta el día 25, está entretenido.

 **#GroovyMutations**

 **#NavidadesMutantes**

Día 4. Calcetines en la chimenea.

.

 _ **Baba Noel**_

.

Ororo Munroe, la diosa del clima, no podía entender por qué, si recién festejaron Acción de Gracias, ya estaban todos preparándose para la Navidad.

Era su primer diciembre en los Estados Unidos, y hasta ahora el choque cultural había sido tan grande como pensó que podía ser, pero el término de año definitivamente se llevaba el premio. Aquí, el adviento comenzaba el primer domingo del mes; las casas se adornaban de manera excesiva, hacían una gran cena, y todos se volvían locos comprando regalos; había visto a los más pequeños escribirle cartas a _Santa Claus_. Ororo no entendía el porqué de tanto alboroto.

En su país la Navidad era algo absolutamente distinto. El adviento comenzaba el 25 de diciembre y terminaba el seis de enero, se realizaba ayuno vegano durante ese tiempo; en las casas se ponían un par de adornos; las familias regalaban postres a sus amigos; e iban todos juntos a la Iglesia, y el 24 veían la misa del Papa copto por la televisión. No es que ella haya hecho algo de eso durante su vida, viviendo en las calles no era tan fácil poder celebrar como el resto, pero al menos conocía sus tradiciones.

¿Esto? No, esto no lo conocía, era algo absolutamente nuevo para ella, y poco a poco la estaba sobrepasando. Tanto, que intentó esconderse en el patio, siendo descubierta por el Profesor.

-¿Qué sucede Ororo?

-Nada, solo que… Quería estar fuera de todo el jaleo.

-¿No te gusta la Navidad?

-No es eso, es que es tan… distinto aquí.

-¿Quieres incluir algo? ¿Sacar algo?

-No, son sus costumbres, y yo tengo que acostumbrarme.

-Pero tampoco puedes dejar tus costumbres de lado.

-Nah, de todas formas nunca celebré la Navidad.

-¿Cuál es tu tradición favorita?

-En Egipto lo más importante de la Navidad, es la solidaridad, así que la gente solía darnos comida y ropa en esa fecha, y nosotros ayudábamos a la gente en lo que podíamos.

-Mi tradición favorita son las calcetas en la chimenea.

-No la conozco, ¿De qué se trata?

-Cuenta la leyenda, que un noble, al quedar viudo, regaló toda su fortuna, quedando él y sus tres hijas muy pobres. Las chicas tenían pretendientes, pero su padre no tenía nada de dinero que dar como dote. Esa noche, las hijas pusieron sus calcetines a secar en la chimenea, y cuando Santa pasó por su casa, les dejó una moneda de oro a cada una, lo que fue suficiente para que se pudieran casar. Desde entonces, los calcetines se ponen esperando buena suerte, y los regalos que están dentro, son los regalos que vienen directo de Santa.

-Que linda historia. A nosotros _Baba Noel_ nos hubiese dejado un _Kahk_.

-Podríamos hacer uno, si quieres.

-Prefiero como _Fatta_ , hace demasiado que no como de eso.

-Ororo… ¿Quieres colgar un calcetín en la chimenea? Si no me equivoco, Jean está haciendo el suyo ahora, podrías ir y hacer el tuyo.

-No, quizá en un futuro, por mientras seguiré viviendo la Navidad como se hace en mi país.

-Como gustes, sabes que aquí no te obligaremos a nada.

-Gracias profesor.

Retirándose el profesor, Ororo quedó sola con sus pensamientos. Tenía la sensación de nostalgia propia del estar lejos de casa, pero tampoco sentía que fuera cierto, porque nunca tuvo un lugar al cual llamar "hogar". Aún no lo tenía, pero confiaba ciegamente que algún día lo encontraría, y tal vez en ese momento se adaptara a las costumbres de otros, o quizá seguiría viviendo como la orgullosa africana que es.

Era su primer diciembre en los Estados Unidos, y hasta ahora el choque cultural había sido tan grande como pensó que podía ser; pero la calidez de la gente de la mansión lo compensaba enormemente.

.

xxx

.

Bueno, aquí está el cuarto día del reto.

Gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí.

Besitos en la frente a todos.


End file.
